Games and general recreational movement have always been enjoyed by children and adults. Various sports and exercise programs have all evolved from such enjoyment. As cases in point, one can note football, soccer, hockey, water-polo and amusement rides in play-grounds and fairs, to cite but a few activities. As for exercise programs, it has long been demonstrated that the most popular and beneficial programs are those that combine exercise with some sort of play or game-oriented structure.